


Love on the Football Field

by PRShelb



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, OCs for plot - Freeform, Rating May Change, and i personally do not know why, people have been waiting for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRShelb/pseuds/PRShelb
Summary: Lakewood Plaza High School and Boxmore High School have been rivals ever since the schools were first opened.Everyone knows that......right?Apparently, the son of the principal of Boxmore High doesn't if he is falling hard for a Lakewood Plaza student.I mean a football captain and a band section leader from rival schools can't fall in love, right?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> AND, HERE IT IS. THE FIC THAT PEOPLE ON TUMBLR HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR.  
> MY HUMAN/HIGH SCHOOL AU RADMOND FIC THAT I WAS NOT PLANNING ON DOING, BUT HEY, STUFF HAPPENS.
> 
> Ok, but seriously, I have been working on this for like a month or so now. I have 8 chapters written out, ready for posting, but..... they can wait. Right now, it's prolouge time because the first chapter starts off weird.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

**4 weeks earlier**

   


Lakewood Plaza Heroes vs. Boxmore Bears.

   


The tensions were high.

   


This was it.

   


Raymond's last first game as a Boxmore football captain for his Senior year.

Rad's last first game as a Lakewood Plaza section leader for his Senior year.

   


 3rd quarter. Lakewood Plaza's Hero's Pride Marching Band was packing up their props and front ensemble. Rad was running around with a drum major, his special blue plume bobbing up and down. They had to go get a drum major stand from Boxmore's Pride of Boxmore Marching Band for a contest next week.  


 Raymond was on the sideline on Boxmore's side, engulfed in the game. Something blue caught his eye. He turned his attention away from his teammates on the field to find the moving blue object he saw.  _Oh, it's just a Lakewood band nerd with the wrong color of whatever those feather things are called._ The jock was about to turn back to the game when he saw his face.

The hazel eyes.

The tan skin.

The freckles.  _Oh, the freckles~_

He found himself staring at the band nerd. Raymond didn't even notice that he had went all doe-eyed at that moment.

That's when he took his ha...shako off. A turquoise colored afro puffed up after the band nerd handed his shako over to the drum major with him.

Raymond couldn't take his eyes off of him.  _He was...so...handsome~_ Just watching him haul the huge drum major stand by himself made Raymond feel so.....in love. He didn't realize that his knees were shaking a little at the simple thought of how strong that band nerd really was.

Someone called Raymond's name, causing him to snap out of his daze and rejoin his team.

   


That was it.

   


Raymond fell for a guy.

A Lakewood guy.

A Lakewood band guy.

And, he wasn't even ashamed by that.

   


Why?

   


Because he was too busy looking at the other band across the way, trying to find that band nerd that stole his heart. The thought of him being ashame with himself didn't exist at all in his mind.

   


He was in love, and that was it.

   



	2. Love notes from a stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, here is the real chapter one. Unfortunatelly, the chapter numbering is going to be messed up since I added the prolouge, so yeah....

 High school life is not so bad when you're Radicles.

 He had everything that he had always wanted. He got his letterman jacket his freshman year, became tuba section leader his junior year, and now has his very own solo in the marching band's show this year.

 What more could he ask for?

 Maybe there was something missing, but dwelling on that thought could wait until he got home. He had more important stuff to do like close up the bodega for the night. Enid and K.O. were at a wrestling tournament that night, so it was just Rad and Mr. Gar.

 Rad was at the counter, texting Enid about the slow work day when the front door chime went off. He glanced up, and his eyes widen.

 It was the Boxmore siblings.

 "Great...," Rad grumbled to himself and sent Enid a text saying that the Boxmore kids just walked in. They didn't look at him. All they did was look around. Five minutes passed, and Darrell was the first to walk up to the counter, a six pack of soda in his arms. Rad didn't mind Darrell at all. He was a lot more nicer than Shannon and Raymond. He practically had the innocence of a small child.

 Raymond and Shannon stood about a foot away from Darrell and waited for him. Rad rang up the soda, and noticed the look on Darrell's face. He was upset about something.

 "Hey, guys," Darrell said while turning towards his siblings, "Do you have like two bucks that I can have? I'll pay it back."

 "Darrell, the last time you asked for money, you never paid us back," Shannon rudely stated while Raymond glanced up from his phone with his unamused look, then back at his phone. _Odd...._  

 Rad felt sorry for Darrell. He knew that the one-eyed teen came in everyday just to buy soda. That was it. He never bought anything else. Rad knew he had to do something, and he came up with the best idea.

 "You know what," Rad started, "The soda is on the house."

 Darrell looked back at Rad, and his eye lit up, "Really?" Rad nodded his head and almost laughed at Darrell's goofy smile as he gave the teen the six pack of soda. "Thank you so much," Darrell exclaimed and ran off to go catch up with his siblings.

 Rad picked his phone back up, and noticed that it was almost time to close up the bodega. He grabbed a broom, and started sweeping the floor.

 A folded up piece of paper caught his attention. Rad picked up the paper, and opened it. On the paper, Rad read something that seemed like a really cheesy pick up line.

 The note read: " _We both share the same field, but I do not know if we share the same feelings. -RB_ "

 _RB? Wonder who that could be,_  Rad thought to himself. He brushed it off as a joke, but that soon became false when he noticed another note taped to the front door. He pulled it off, and started reading it, his cheeks being lightly dusted with blush.

 The note read: " _Our love was meant to meet on the football field. So, let our hearts become one on the glorious home of sports and music. Let me be the handsome jock to your band nerd. -RB_ "

 It was signed the same way as the first one. Who was "RB" and why were they using cheesy pick up lines?

_AND, WHY ARE THE PICK UP LINES WORKING ON ME?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, things get interesting.....


	3. Maybe not everything...

 The Boxmore siblings were the rich kids of the town. They had everything. Everything that their hearts desired.

 However, Raymond thought, no, knew he was missing something.

 Love. A relationship. Someone who would hold him and love him for who he was.

 That was what he was missing from his "glamorous" life. And, he had already found someone.

 

 A Lakewood Plaza band nerd, Radicles.

 

 Raymond felt his heart flutter at the thought of Rad.

 

 His hands shook as he wrote line after line in his journal with nothing more than band and football related pick up lines. Raymond knew that they were lame, but at least he was trying. He read through every one of them and found one that wasn't so lame. " 'The music that you is like a melody to my heart. To which my heart replays over and over again,' " Raymond read to himself, and started writing it down on a separate piece of paper.

 As he wrote the note, he thought about how Rad would have reacted to the notes that he left for him. Was he shocked? Was he confused? Was he....No, how could someone get angry over a simple litte love note? 

 This "small" crush of his that he had on the band nerd suddenly bloomed when he first saw him at a football game four weeks ago. He wanted to be with him. No, scratch that. He NEEDED to be with him. But, then remembered his father's rule on the Lakewood students.

 

 No dating a Lakewood student. 

 

 That shattered Raymond's heart. However, after thinking about it for a while, he decided to break that rule. He would rather face the wrath of his father than live a boring life and be with someone from Boxmore High. Of course, another roadblock appeared.

 Raymond was gay. His dad didn't know. He didn't want him to know. Only his siblings knew. Raymond knew he could trust them with a secret as important as this.

 A quiet knock came from his bedroom door. "Yes," Raymond responded in a questioning way.

 "Just letting you know that dinner will be ready shortly, Raymond," Ernesto said on the other side of the door. Raymond listened to Ernesto's fading footsteps, and rolled his eyes. Ernesto was probably the only one of his siblings that he could stand.

 

 Shannon was rude.

 Darrell is clingy.

 Mikayla only talks about cross country.

 Jethro doesn't even talk at all.

 Ernesto was... well, Ernesto.

 

 Raymond suddenly groaned when he heard Shannon's loud screeching.

 Darrell stoled something of hers...Again. Raymond hid his journal and notes under his bed, and practically jumped off his bed. He knew that he was going to be the one to break up whatever is happening right now.

 It happened all the time in the Boxmore household.


	4. Hello, stranger from the rival school...

 "So, someone has a crush on you," Enid bluntly stated.

 It was Friday. Game Night.

 Lakewood Plaza vs. Boxmore.

 "Yep! And, I'm going to find out who it is tonight," Rad confidently said, puffing his chest out a little.

 Rad, Enid, and K.O. were doing their normal thing at lunch. They talked. That's it. Though, today was different.

 They were throwing around ideas of who "RB" could be. K.O. was naming off every girl he could think of with those initials while Enid was naming off every guy she could think of. "Rad, are you sure it's someone from Boxmore," K.O. asked, reading one of the notes.

 "I'm positive, little dude," Rad stated, "I mean look at this handwriting. The only person I know of who can write this neat is you, K.O.."

 Enid choked on her drink, "Oh my god, Rad!"

 "I don't know whether that was a joke or not," K.O. bluntly said, staring at his friend unamusingly. Rad felt his phone vibrate, and pulled it out of his jacket pocket. "I gotta go, guys. Gotta practice with my section, so they're ready for the game tonight," Rad said as he picked up his backpack, "I'll see you guys in 7th period."

 Both Enid and K.O. waved at Rad as he took off for the band hall.

 Rad had a pace going, walking while texting his section's group chat. But, his pace was stopped when he ran into someone. "Oh, sorry about that," he said and noticed the letterman jacket the person was wearing.

 

 Boxmore.

 

 Before Rad could say anything, the person ran off. He got a glimpse of the person, and felt a strange feeling rising up. Being bi had its benefits for Rad. And, those benefits were working their magic.

 The tuba player continued on his way, trying to hide the faint blush appearing on his face. Whoever that person was, they managed to stay on Rad's mind for the rest of the day. He tried to see the person's face in his mind. The only detail that stood out to him the most was a single beauty mark under the person's right eye. Maybe if he just imagined even harder, the person's face would become more clear to him. Maybe....

 "Rad."

 Rad jolted up, and realized that he was starting to doze off on his tuba case.

 "AH! THE GAME! I FORGOT," Rad practically screamed. A hand rested on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Mr. Peters, the band director. "Radicles, calm down. We have an hour before the game. You're fine, son," the band director calmly said.

 "Oh, ok, Mr. Peters. Sorry for yelling," Rad sheepishly said, and watched his band director walk away. He shoved his hands into his letterman jacket pockets, and felt something in one of the pockets. He pulled it out, and saw that it was another note; this time with his full first name on it with a little heart next to it.

  _Oh boy._

He opened it.

 The note read: " _I know this seems weird, but, to be honest with you, I like you. No, rephrase that. I LOVE you, Radicles. I really mean it. I know that you have been trying to figure out who I am. So, allow me to help you. You will see me tonight at the game. Yes, I am a Boxmore. Look for someone on Boxmore's sideline. I will look completely different than all the people on the sideline, and I won't have a helmet on. I'm sorry if this is really sudden, but I had to get this off my chest before it drove me insane. -RB_ "

 Rad didn't know what to say. His words were failing him. Heat was rising in his cheeks as he read the one line that stood out to him.

 " _I LOVE you, Radicles._ "

 Something suddenly changed in Rad. The strange feeling from earlier returned, and it felt warm to him.

 He looked around to make sure no one saw him, and put the note back in his pocket. He had to find this person. He just had to find them.


	5. "Oh.....Hi..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet.

 All Rad could think about was finding the person who had sent him the notes.

 Boxmore High's marching band was warming up with Lakewood"s band, so this gave Rad a chance to ask them if they knew someone with "RB" as their initials. Luckily. he knew the drum major.

 "Hey, Ronald," Rad called out, and watched a red head teen emerge from the large crowd of red and blue. "What'cha need, 'Rad Man'," the red head drum major asked. "Do you know anyone with the initials "RB"? I've been getting notes, or should I say, love letters with those initials on them," Rad asked, raising his eyebrow at Ronald's reaction to the question.

 "You have been getting love letters from RAYMOND?! Are you serious," Ronald nearly screamed.

 "Who's that," Rad asked. Ronald pulled Rad over to where they could see Boxmore's football team. Ronald then pointed at a tall young man with the jersey number "00".

  _OH, HELLO THERE, BEAUTUIFUL._

 "You see that one right there with the pompadour haircut? That's Raymond Boxmore, Mr. Boxmore's son and captain of the football team," Ronald stated. Rad nearly had a heart attack. His raging bi side was showing for sure now. He had never seen a jock so beautiful before in his life....even if he was in the middle of yelling at his teammate. He just looked hot to Rad. Rad was quietly stuttering to himself as he just watched the jock walk around. 

 Raymond finally looked up and instantly locked eyes with Rad. Time suddenly froze. Rad raised his gloved hand and waved at Raymond. The jock returned the wave with a little feminine like wave. _OH MY GOD, HE'S GODDAMN ADORABLE._ Rad felt warmth rise in his faces, and pulled his shako down to hide his reddening face. "I have never seen his face that red before," Ronald's statement pulled Rad out of his little daze and he looked up to see Raymond's face flushed pure red. _HE'S TOO CUTE._

"I'm gonna talk to him after the performance," the band nerd mindlessly said as he turned to rejoin the bands.

 By some miracle, Rad managed to get through the entire marching show while being lovestruck. But, he noticed something. Raymond had watched him the entire time. He never took his eyes off of him for even a millisecond. He even noticed that the jock had a huge smile on his face when Rad finished his solo.

 As soon as Rad got off the field, he almost ran right into Raymond. Raymond's pompadour was almost tangled in Rad's blue plume and they were REALLY close to each other.

 "I...uh..I really like your solo.....Celine Dion is one of my favorites...," Raymond said bashfully. 

 "Thanks.....I...Uh...Been working on it for the past couple of weeks...," Rad said while rubbing the back of his neck.

 Rad then took off his shako, letting his aqua colored afro fluff up. "That's a pretty color...," Rad heard Raymond say.

 Before Rad could answer back or anything, Raymond's coach started yelling for him. The football captain made a last minute decision.

 "Meet me at Lily's Diner tomorrow at noon," he quickly said and gave Rad a little peck on his cheek before running off.

 Rad put a hand on his cheek, stood there lovestruck

* * *

 

 After the game, Rad started making his way to his van in the school parking lot. He wanted to get back to his apartment quickly, so he could go straight to bed and be ready for this sudden lunch date that he was going to have with Raymond. 

 Of course, who said that it was going to be easy to sleep while a really cute guy that you just meant plagues your mind, and won't stop being cute. 

 Just the thought of Raymond made Rad squeal internally, and not even having his Russian Blue named Coraline sleep on his face helped him at all. Rad wasn't able to function properly in the morning, but he somehow managed anyway. SOMEHOW.


End file.
